yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoji Takenaka
Info '''Shoji Takenaka '''is an OC currently owned by Copper and Mon, although, he was created by CrabbyMeal. An attendant of Akademi High School, a third-year. Portrait by CrabbyMeal!! OC adopted from CrabbyMeal!! Appearance Shoji has dark yellow hair with pink streaks. He wears the default uniform and a cravat. Persona Shoji is a Social Butterfly. He will strike a cute pose if a camera is pointed at him. If he witnesses murder, he will run to a heavily populated area and call the police. Personality Shoji Takenaka is a possessive person towards Eichiro, his crush, he will try to eliminate his rival(s) in peaceful ways, such as matchmaking, or befriending the rival(s) - he would never hurt a butterfly. He is also lonely, due to not socializing enough; he also has like, zero friends, so… he tries to change that by being sociable. Nonetheless, he's really careful about his appearance, as he doesn't want to get muddy, or dirty - he considers that somewhat gross and/or disgusting. He is well-groomed, too, as he pretty much likes to be neat, and doesn’t want to smell/look bad, he’s willing to wear clothes that smell really nice 24/7, and always styles his hair. Shoji's concerned with his looks more than an average female. Additionally, he can be a bit of a stalker and that's the main reason why others wouldn't socialize with him often, but he doesn't realize this. Plus, he can be very devoted towards people he idolizes, or loves, such as Eichiro. For example, Shoji would promise to do anything Eichiro, or one of those people he idolizes/loves (either platonically or romantically), and actually do it. Shoji also treats people with equal and fair treatment. On the other hand, he’s a bit manipulative, but not a bad person. Relationships Eichiro Yunokawa - Shoji has a crush on him and will stop at nothing to win him. Redhead (Upcoming OC) - Shoji's best friend. Student Council members - Shoji felt antipathy towards them in the second year. Plus, it gave him less time to stalk Eichiro, so he thought of them as some people who keep him distracted from Eichiro. Routine 7:00 - 7:10: He will walk to school and change his shoes 7:15 - 8:00: He will do whatever he wants. 8:30 - 1:00: Attends class 1:00 - 1:30: Attends club activity 1:35 - 3:30: Attends class 3:30 - 4:00: He's cleaning his classroom with other students. 4:10 - 6:00: Attends club activity Quotes "E-excuse me, but what's up?" - When the player is visibly insane or has blood "G-Get a-away!" - When he witnesses a murder "What are you gonna do with that?" - When he sees you carrying a weapon "Uhh.." - when he sees the player doing panty shots Backstory WIP Trivia * Shoji was formerly selected to be a member of the Student Council, though resigned from the position. * His skin is quite thin, comparable to paper. As a result, he's rather susceptible to minor injuries. * Shoji has had some issues revolving around speech since birth. While he's gotten better, he still stutters quite often. * He happens to enjoy shopping quite a bit, often eager to see the types of fashion present. * His darker skin tone is the result of tanning. Gallery Qwgthhefrhjmhgrfefrgbfgwdfgtbfhbvsdxvchuwebjnsa.png|Credits go to ToriChanNya. Shoji Takenaka 2.png|Alternative design. Portrait created by CrabbyMeal. Category:OCs Category:CopperisticCreativity's OCs Category:Males Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Drama Club Category:Pansexual Category:Devoted Category:WIP Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:Buraza Town Category:MonMonPok's OCs